This application for a K01 career development award describes a plan for training and research in the area of community-based clinical trials for substance-using runaway adolescents and will allow the candidate to pursue a program of research aimed at examining the effectiveness of an outreach and case management intervention for this population. Specifically, this research project aims to develop and evaluate in a preliminary manner the effectiveness of an outreach and case management program for youth in preventing substance use and suicidal behavior and reducing high-risk sexual behavior. The first specific aim of this pilot study is to develop and refine the model of intervention, assess the feasibility of its use with this population, develop an intervention manual that outlines that procedures and methods, gather information about recruitment and retention approaches, and estimate potential the effect sizes and sample size needed for a larger study. The second specific aim of this pilot study is to evaluate in a preliminary manner the effectiveness of this model of intervention for substance-using adolescents engaged in high-risk sexual behavior using a controlled, repeated measures design. An academic development plan is included to bolster the candidate's skills in techniques specific to work in this area, as well as more instruction in complex statistical methods, so that the candidate may progress to future independent research projects.